Love Comes In Many Forms
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: Short piece that points out just several distinct types of love Anna and Yoh have between them. A little fluff YxA


Love Comes In Many Forms

Title: Love Comes In Many Forms

Rating: T

Warnings: YohxAnna

Note: I really love this pairing, I truly do. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

* * *

Love Comes In Many Forms

On the spur of the moment, the female itako lashes out on the unsuspecting shaman, surprising him, spilling his tea over the coffee table.

"Anna, what's wrong?" the cheery shaman asks, politely, careful not to step on Anna's buttons as he rubbed his head gently, the spot in which Anna had spontaneously lashed out on.

The blonde girl looks at her fiancé with embarrassment, but her eyes were deadly serious, its gaze pinning the boy down, threatening and sharp. Her voice, nonetheless, cold and dangerous, the aura around her mysterious, furious, not at all pleased.

"Yoh" she whispers, voice laced with venom "You did the washing today" a statement, not a question, her eyes flashed, dangerously.

Looking confused, the boy nodded "I do it all the time, why?"

Eyes narrowing, Anna pointed out the window, towards the washing line, pegged with a variety of clothes, from school clothes to kimonos. "I don't seem to recall you doing my undergarments now, do I?" her voice smooth yet dark

Blinking, Yoh did not know what to say, true, he had never dare touch what he should not, but the undergarments were there, sitting in the corner of the laundry, waiting to be cleaned, and so he took the liberty to do so, he was saving Anna some time, was he not?

She twitched, and he knew she had read his thoughts.

A slap filled with force, embarrassment and anger was embedded onto Yoh's left cheek

_This is a form of love_

Yoh braces himself as he fishes in his pocket for a note, a special note, one so important that if he lost, he'd be visiting hell once more. Eyebrows becoming knits and knots, the young shaman desperately searches his jacket, peers into all the holes, flips open all his pockets, he struggles to find that single shopping list.

Contemplating, Yoh thinks, should he go back to be punished by Anna as he asks for a second list, or should he attempt to buy what he could remember, not that he read the list in the first place.

Squatting and holding his head in fear, Yoh looks up as a shadow towers over him.

"Yoh" the voice, a calmness laced with killing intent.

Putting on a soft smile, Yoh answered, his voice clearly trembling with fear "Anna…"

She looks at him with no emotion, her face blank, blinking she pulls out a piece of paper from her folded arms, passes it to Yoh. "You forgot the shopping list when you left"

Shaking while taking the list, Yoh trembles, praying to the Great Spirit that he won't get slapped and wake up to find himself in hell. "Thank-you, Anna" However the silly smile was still plastered on his face.

It was silent as the wind blew past.

Anna stretched her hand out, holding onto her matching red scarf. "It's windy"

Yoh takes the crimson scarf smiling broadly "Thank-you" he walks closer to Anna and gently places the scarf around her neck, looping it around again to secure that her neck stays warm. "Sorry Anna, I'd like to have walked you home, but I really need to get the shopping done before the sun sets. Forgive me!"

The young itako tugs at the red scarf lightly, she smiles for a split second before turning around, walking away slowly with elegance.

_This is a form of love_

The bed was warm and the curtains were slightly drawn, the fiery sun dimly lit the bedroom of Asakura Yoh. Snuggling in closer to the covers, head buried, Yoh could find a persuasive enough of a reason to leave the warmth. Plus, Anna had specifically told him that he could have the day off today. However at that certain thought, Yoh's eyes lit up and he felt a chill run down his spine, the surrounding area quickly turning into an icy field as he shivered. Holding his head, Yoh cursed himself for never asking himself why Anna would give him a day off. It just did not make sense.

Believing that Anna had something up her sleeves, Yoh huddled under the covers, trembling, scared that Anna would burst in any second now and demand something ridiculous from him..

Truthfully, he'd prefer Anna's Hell Training over this anxiousness any day. He really did.

And barge in was exactly what Anna had done.

Throwing the door aside, the blonde strolled to the window, pulling the thin curtain apart, allowing the burning sun to scorn the now brightly lit room. She looked at the bed occupied by the trembling Yoh and she frowned.

"Yoh" Anna stated, attempting to wake the other. Unfortunately Yoh did not answer. Left with no other better choice she could think of, Anna dismissed the thoughts she could read and she roughly jerked the covers away from Yoh. "Yoh" this time Anna's voice was stern and grave.

Taking his hands away from his head, Yoh looks at Anna, with fright as he backs up to the other end of the wall "Anna!" he nearly shrieks "Forgive me! I know it was wrong to sleep in! I shall go run town now!"

"Yoh.." Anna says, this time with a small question mark at the very end.

Shrieking, Yoh rushes out of the bed room, Anna chases "Yoh!"

At the top of the stairs, Yoh's smiling half-heartedly as he places his palms together, begging "Please Anna!"

"Yoh – "Anna says as she looks directly into Yoh's eyes.

Overwhelmed and scared half to death, Yoh slips as he falls down the stairs, landing with his head first.

Anna watches as Yoh's eyes widened at the sight of his friends and he looks up to Anna for an explanation.

Crossing her arms, she looks away, as if she was saying _'I was trying to tell you'_.

Yoh grins at her and scratches his head.

_This is a form of love._


End file.
